The Avatar Truth or Dare Game Show
by drummergirl101
Summary: This is a crack ficlet! has no plot! You give me ideas! i write them down! It's gonna be so funny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it drummergirl101. And I am having a major writers block for my story 'The Best Christmas Ever'. So sorry. I hope to get back to it soon!**

**Btw in this ff I am Kailee.**

**Kailee:** Hey folks and welcome to the First Annual Avatar the Last Airbender truth or dare game show! All truths and all dares are accepted! Review or PM me your truths and dares. I want this to be a total crack ficlet!

**Aang: **I'm bored!

**Kailee:** Shut up!

**P.S. I'm rating this M so anything is accepted!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Come on guys this is just a filler chappie! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

**Kailee: **Welcome back folks!

Momo sits on Kailee's head and chatters.

**Kailee:** Ahh! There's a frickin' lemur on my head!

Sokka laughs uncontrollably.

**Kailee:** Shut the hell up!

Kailee uses her mad combat skills and throws a dagger at Sokka's head.

Sokka dodges the dagger and runs away screaming like a little girl.

Toph laughs and sends a boulder flying after him.

**Toph:** Loser.

**Katara:** Can we move along now?

**Kailee:** Yes of course Katara, just for you because you're awesome like that!

Azula skipps into the room.

**Azula:** (singing horribly) There's a place downtown, where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all. When everybody takes it off! There's a place I know if you're lookin' for a show, Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor. When they ta… wait a sec am I interrupting somthing?

**Zuko:** Yes.

**Azula:** Oh.

Azula skips out of the room.

**Kailee:** WOW.

**Come on ppl plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody thx to everyone who reviewed they get a reward their own virtual cookie! Reviewers are as follows:**

**Tomas the Betrayer**

_**Disclaimer: me no own anything.**_

**Kailee:** Welcome back to the First Annual Avatar Truth or Dare Game Show!

**Cabbage Guy:** What did you do to my cabbages!

**Kailee:** I fed them to Appa.

Kailee shot cabbage guy with tranquilizer gun.

**Kailee:** Ok we got some stuff for you guys to do today! Aren't you guys excited!

Everyone groans.

**Kailee:** Good here it is.

_Tomas the Betrayer_

_To Zuko: "Have you ever had a sex dream about Azula?"_

To Appa: "Lyla the Shirshu: good tongue-kisser or not?"

To Avatar Kyoshi: "Did Chin the Conqueror have a little help falling off that cliff?"

To Katara: "Are there any other 'monthly cycles' that influence Waterbending prowess?"

Everyone mentioned gulps.

**Kailee: **Ok so are we all ready? Good. Zuko, Have you ever had a sex dream about Azula?

**Zuko: **No!

**Kailee:** Ok whose next? Appa.

**Aang:** How will we tell what he is saying? He's a sky bison not a human!

**Kailee:** I have this!

Kailee holds up a sky bison to human translator.

**Kailee:** Come on guys!

Everyone walks outside.

Kailee walks up to Appa.

**Kailee:** Hey Appa, Lyla the Shirshu: good tongue-kisser or not?

Kailee holds translator up to Appa's face.

**Appa:** Oh yes, she tastes like honey.

Aang pales.

**Kailee:** Ok tmi…

Everyone walks back inside.

**Kailee:** Ok next one is for Avatar Kyoshi. Aang could you do the honors.

**Aang:** Sure!

Aang goes and gets her.

**Kailee:** He is always so happy!

Aang comes back with Avatar Kyoshi.

**Aang:** Here she is.

**Avatar Kyoshi:** What do you want with me?

**Kailee:** I have a question for you. Did Chin the Conqueror have a little help falling off that cliff?

**Avatar Kyoshi:** No.

Avatar Kyoshi goes back to spirit realm.

**Toph:** She wasn't lying.

**Sokka:** Ok, I was hoping that would be a little more interesting.

**Kailee:** Ok we got one left. Katara,Are there any other 'monthly cycles' that influence Waterbending prowess?

Katara blushes deeply.

Cabbage guy wakes up.

**Cabbage guy:** My cabbages!

Cabbage guy runs off to find cabbages.

**Suki:** Ok…

**Kailee:** As I was saying. Katara,Are there any other 'monthly cycles' that influence Waterbending prowess?

Katara blushes yet again.

**Katara:** Yes.

Aang starts laughing.

Zuko punches Aang and then comforts Katara.

**Kailee:** Aww… that's so adorable!

Sokka glares at Kailee and looks like he is about to punch Zuko.

**Kailee:** Remember, Sokka, I'm the host of the show I can do whatever I want to anyone…

**Hope ya'll liked it please read and review! All who review get a special surprise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks to everyone who reviewed! I will update my other stories soon for those who are waiting!**

**All reviewers get their own virtual plushie Appa! YAY! Thanks to BriKat95 for her review.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything (But I do own Kailee)(Beat that)(just kidding).**_

**Kailee (munching on a pickle):** Hi everyone and welcome back (munch) to The First Annual Avatar the Last (munch) Airbender Truth or Dare Game Show! I'm your murde… oops I mean (munch) host Kailee. I have one review for you guys (munch) today! Aren't you guys excited! (munch)

**Everyone (fearing Kailee's amazing all-powerful wrath):** YES!

Cabbage Guy comes galloping in looking quite rabid.

Cabbage Guy (muttering to himself): Cabbages, Cabbages, Cabbages…

Kailee: Ok… as I was about to be (munch) saying here is the review!

_BriKat95 _

_To Sokka: who do you like better? Suki or Princess Yue?(both are sitting right there)_

To Toph: I dare you to kiss Sokka, on the lips (everyone knows you like him)

To Zuko: I dare you to skip around singing the Cuppycake song while wearing a bonnet

To Katara: I dare you to go giv_e Zuko a hug after he does that ;)_

**Kailee (screaming):** Hey Yue (munch) get your butt down here!

**Princess Yue (appears out of nowhere):** What do you want?

**Kailee:** Sokka has to (munch) tell you something. Sit down.

Yue sits down.

**Kailee:** Ok, Sokka, (munch) Who do you like better? Suki or Princess (munch) Yue?

Suki and Yue look at each other and then look at Sokka with desperate looks in their eyes.

Kailee munches on her yummy pickle.

**Sokka:** Yue is beautiful, smart, and sensitive. But she knows very minimal fighting skills. She is a beautiful moon shining into my heart. In the literal sense, as well as the poetic one. She was my first girlfriend. And she has a sense of humor although it is different than mine. Suki is a great fighter, one of the Kyoshi Warriors. And she is not as beautiful as Yue but who cares about that, she is a very smart leader and sensitive to my feelings. She is my current girlfriend. And her sense of humor is oh so similar to mine. I choose Suki.

Katara and Zuko start feverishly making out on a couch.

**Toph:** Eww! Get a room!

**Sokka (who looks as if he is about to punch Zuko)(and who has clenched teeth):** Don't give them any ideas…!

**Zuko:** Hey…good idea Toph…

Kailee munches on her pickle.

Sokka groans.

**Kailee:** Toph, BriKat95, not I, dares (munch) you to kiss Sokka because she is so (munch) positive that you like him…(munch)

**Sokka:** What the hell!

**Toph:** Is it that obvio…oops… I mean eww.

**Sokka:** I don't even like her!

**Toph (blushes):** Let's get this over with.

Toph walks over to Sokka and plants her lips on top of his. She lingers for a second, turns away, and walks back to her seat.

**Kailee:** Ok… that (munch) was lame. Next dare.

Smile spreads across Kailee's face as she tries to contain her laughter.

**Yue (glances over Kailee's sholder and stifles a laugh):** Zuko it's your turn.

**Kailee:** Zuko, I dare you to skip around singing the Cuppycake song while wearing a bonnet.

**Zuko:** No way am I doing that!

**Kailee (holds up a dull, rusty, but sharp-looking spork):** Yes you will…_  
_

**Kailee (grabs a strawberry shortcake bonnet and hands it to Zuko): **oh and Katara your dare is to give him a hug after he does his dare.

**Zuko (puts on bonnet and starts to sing): **You're my hunnybunch suga plum pumpy umpy umpkin you're my sweetie pie you're my cuppy cake gum drop snoogums boogums you're the apple of my eye and I love you so and I want you to know that I'll always be right here and I love to sing sweet songs to you because you are so dear.

**Sokka (screaming):** My eyes!

Katara walks over to Zuko and awkwardly puts her arms around him then shuffles away.

**Kailee:** Take the damn bonnet off Zuko your searing my retinas.

Zuko glares.

Kailee looks in two different directions and freaks him out.

Kailee: Well, tune In next time for more!

**Ok I'm soooooo sorry for not updating but iv'e been busy marching band. And I will update at least one of my other stories before school starts. I PROMISE! Ya so please review… all who review get a special prize! **


End file.
